


HTTYD AU - How Dean and Castiel met

by SaraWolffuchs



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, Castiel Dragon, Dragon AU, Dragon Dean, HTTYD AU, Lightfury, Lightfury Balthazar, Lightfury Castiel, M/M, Mating, Nesting, Nightfury, Nightfury Dean, Nightfury John, Viking Mary, Viking Sam, courting, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 04:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraWolffuchs/pseuds/SaraWolffuchs
Summary: Thank you for reading, if you like it, be sure to leave a kudo and if you want more or have thoughts about it, may a comment?Have a nice day!





	HTTYD AU - How Dean and Castiel met

The hidden world is way to big. Dean has no idea how those caves work, but his human brother would be thrilled. All those little and big hiding spots. Crystals as tall as tress. Yeah, Sam would be here and there and getting all nerdy. He will miss him.

It had been a rough war with Chuck, the “Emperor” of the world, captured every nightfury or rare dragon in general and doing with them gods know what. His and his faceless army was defeated with great loss on both sides. Mary, their mother, died. Her bravery and strength, honoured with a big statue and speech of Sam. Thanks the gods Dean was there, caring and supporting his brother. But soon other clans came and showed their tribute. One of them was the Leader of the Moore Clan. A young as Sam Viking named Jess. Their found in each other love and safety. With that Dean could leave, following the Alpha, his biological father. John.

So now he was here, right after the battle, flying in an unknown world. Literally. The Natives here looked just the same as the one on the top, yet some had small differences. One were lighter or brighter from their colour pattern. Some were smaller in general. An adaptation to the live underground. Dean was a smart Dragon, Thank you very much.

The Natives watched them, curious, stalking them with their eyes. He would too if over 100 new dragons arrive in their neighbourhood. It was a chaos to say at least, Wings flapping everywhere. Some knocking each other, hissing in answer. Better stay behind and watch the group, maybe some need help. And true to his thoughts a young Nadder struggled to keep its place and Dean rushed in to help the young one out. But not with getting head butt from a Rumblehorn. Which send Dean flying and unconscious towards the seemingly endless underneath.

The next thing he sees, or rather feel is a pain, a burning pain on his shoulders. Laying on a little island, surrounded by a stream. Big crystals behind him, shielding him from praying eyes. The smells are new, the sights are new, at least pain was something he was familiar with. How the hell did he get here, shouldn’t he be dead and a splash on some ground?

\--

Castiel has never seen so many new dragons arrive at once, were their friendly? Their scars and battle wounds showed the opposite. Maybe they were soldiers? Like him? But why are these all different dragons then? Himself and his fella soldiers were all the same. Lightfurys, that was Humans tend to call them. A nice name. Compared to the one they call themselves, angels. What is an angel anyway.

The strangers pass him by his hiding spot. His invisible power, giving him the chance to go even closer. On front was a black Lightfury, or was it? He looked way rougher and sharper in every way. Better build for battle than the smooth skin and look he has. He would be invisible at night, so call him a Nightfury. Suits him. Many different dragons follow the older Fury and at the very end was another Fury, younger, an adult no less, but for sure younger than himself. He seems wounded in battle as well, like him, he got scars, tail and head, the spots many dragons get bitten to be immobilized and taken down. But here he is, strong and healthy. He must be an amazing warrior.

A growl and following snarls get his, and the younger Nightfurys attention. A Deadly Nadder was being pushed around. Being the protector in nature as he is, he gets ready to strike and get the baby out of there, but the Nightfury was faster and tried to push a Rumblehorn and another dragon out of the way, but knocked out by the process. Sending his dark body to his doom.

He didn’t think twice, in a second he jumped after him, getting his claws ready to pack the huge body and lifting him towards safety. His claws dig to deep, leaving red strains and blood on its way up to its shoulder.

With few flaps he lands on his favourite spot. A little hidden world in the hidden world. An underwater system surfaced here and creates a stream which runs for 200 meter and ends in a loud waterfall. Covering every sound, he wants to make.

In this Cas, he wants to make non.

As soon as he lands, he rounds the unknown dragon, taking all the features in. He got scars on his head, like he was stabbed by something, on his tail, hip and Torso. Poor young one. The claw marks on his shoulders will stay as well. He was marked by Castiel. Kind of like a mating bite, but with way more innocence intentions. And no, nope, we don’t think of that. By the Big Dragon, he just met him! Not thinking of any kind of, nope..

The Nightfury stirs, maybe of the distressed scent his body sends out.

That was his cue to hide.

He took shelter not even 100 meter away behind a small hill, only his upper head was poking above. Watching the lump body come back to life. As soon as his eyes started to twich, he heard a flapping sound behind him.

It was Balthazar. His friend and sometimes rutting partner. He landed a few meters in front of him. Hopefully he didn’t get his nervous twitching and wide eyes or scent, and yeah, he totally got it. His own Nose began to move and took all the weird pheromones in. His face went from confused to ‘what are you hiding?’ expression pretty fast. Nope, not sharing yet. He tried to be casual and pranced over, pushing his friends head up and towards the way he came. But Balthazar just pushed him to the ground and jumped gleefully towards the heightening.

Panic.

Their both stood there, watching nothing. The Nightfury was gone. The only scent which remained was blood.

Balthazar tried to scent the air even more. Giving Castiel the side eye. ‘I told you there was nothing’ was his answer. The Lightfury started to turn around, not before licking his friend square over his face.

As soon as Balthazar was gone, he ran to the clearing and sniffed and scented, nothing, he vanished like a ghost.

Castiel marshed back, only to be stared down by the Nightfury.

\--

White folks. White Nightfurys. This place is weirder than thought. As soon as the other one left, he sneaked out and watched the one who gave him his new scars. He looked confused? His head whipped around, sniffing the air for his scent which he didn’t left. After a while of fruitless sniffing, he turned head down towards Dean.

He had the upper ground. Standing on the hill the white one swopped down. Their eyes met. Standing still, pupils small and fixed on each other.

Dean raised his Body higher, spread his wings but kept his head down. He showed his huge wings. The clear warning, that he isn’t easy target. Not really a threat display, but the Light-Lightfury, yeah, took it as such. He mimicked Dean but snarled, showed those sharp teeth.

Well, that wasn’t the reaction he was prepared to see.

In an instance he backed up a bit. Not like a scared chicken, but he shows that a fight wasn’t that what he wanted. The Lightfury was taken back by his reaction, going from ‘I will rip you apart, if you attack me’ to ‘okay, wow, interesting’. They both, now way relaxed, starting towards each other. Sniffing and taking the other in. The Lightfury, or Castiel, as he called himself, smelled like dark flowers and rain. But underneath was a honey scent. Which got stronger the longer they inspected each other. The began to mewl and getting closer. He aimed at his shoulders.

With small licks he licked his new scars and looked sorry. He didn’t intend to hurt, he must have been carrying him here. That must be the reason.

Dean mewl as well, and headbutting his fella dragon. Showing a quiet thanks.

In the distance was a cry to hear.

Castiel perked up. Pupils small, body language stiff. Something was off. Something Dean wasn’t ready to face, so he took off. Leaving Castiel to the call of his flok. Noway he will face an angry mob today. This was an adventure enough for today.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if you like it, be sure to leave a kudo and if you want more or have thoughts about it, may a comment?  
Have a nice day!


End file.
